User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Plasmids: Winter Blast
To conclude with the elemental trio, here comes Winter Blast. In a co-op setting this Plasmid could further differentiate itself from Electro Bolt (the other stun Plasmid) in that it's prime strength would lie in its ability to greatly weaken enemies and let the player dispose of them quickly, at the cost of some loot. The upgrades I propose will hopefully reflect that aspect. Level One *'Upgrade 1: Iceberg.' Enemies frozen with Winter Blast will be encased in a block of ice. On one hand, they'll drop a lockbox containing their loot upon death, and on the other they can be picked up and turned into a high-power projectile with Telekinesis. *'Upgrade 2: Cold Spell.' Casting Winter Blast will freeze all enemies around the cast radius, rather than a single one. *'Upgrade 3: Chill.' Casting Winter Blast on your partner will temporarily cause them to chill every enemy in their immediate vicinity: not only will they slow down, they'll also take more damage from physical attacks (that is, attacks that deal damage at least partially through kinetic force, such as melee attacks, bullets, explosions and certain Plasmids). The closer the enemy is to your partner, the more intense the chill. Level Two-A: Glacier Description: Charging up Winter Blast will allow you to draw a wall of ice in a straight line across the floor. Although you and your partner can move and shoot through it, enemies cannot. The Glacier will absorb all attacks that pass through it until it thaws or shatters. Also, any enemies caught in it will be frozen, and will shatter if the Glacier does as well. *'Upgrade 1: Packed Ice.' Increases the lifespan of your Glacier, as well as the amount of damage it can sustain before shattering. *'Upgrade 2: Sub-Zero Bullets.' Shooting through the Glacier will cause your bullets to chill any enemies they hit, slowing them down and increasing their vulnerability to physical damage. If the ammunition has a fire-based effect it'll deal immediate additional damage instead. *'Upgrade 3: Ice Shards.' Upon shattering the barrier will freeze any enemies in its vicinity. Level Two-B: Snowstorm Description: Charging up Winter Blast will spawn a small spinning vortex of ice at the target location which will move with your pointer and last as long as you hold the Plasmid attack button, draining your EVE. Any enemy caught in the Snowstorm will be frozen. *'Upgrade 1: Frozen to the Bone.' Increases the damage multiplier against enemies frozen with Snowstorm. *'Upgrade 2: Superstorm.' Increases your Snowstorm's radius. *'Upgrade 3: Rime.' Enemies around the Snowstorm become chilled, slowing down and taking extra damage from physical attacks. The closer they are to the Snowstorm, the stronger the effects. Level Two-C: Ice Cap Description: Charging up Winter Blast will cause you to "paint" the designated scenery in ice which will last a few seconds. Any enemy who comes into contact with the ice (most likely by stepping on it) will be chilled, i.e. they will be slowed down and will take extra damage from all physical attacks. In addition, they'll slide uncontrollably across the ice according to their momentum. *'Upgrade 1: Ice Skating.' You and your partner gain an increase in movement speed while stepping on your Ice Cap. *'Upgrade 2: Hypothermia.' The longer enemies stay on the Ice Cap, the more chilled they get until they finally freeze over completely. *'Upgrade 3: Frostbite.' Enemies under the effects of your Ice Cap, in addition to its normal effects, will also suffer from decreased accuracy and a slower attack rate. And that's it for Winter Blast. How do you find my ideas? Also, if you check the main Plasmid page, you'll see that there are two new Plasmids which I haven't revealed yet. Bonus points to the first one who guesses what they are and what they do! Back to the Plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts